1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heated chemical delivery system, and, more particularly, to a heated chemical delivery systems using a replaceable or refillable chemical packet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrically heated air fresheners are used for deodorizing and scenting the ambient air in enclosed spaces such as in a home or office. These devices utilize a fragrance element that is heated to motivate the escape of a deodorant or scent into the surrounding atmosphere. This is accomplished by increasing the temperature of the concentrated fragrance element material to a sufficient level to vaporize the concentrated form and dissipate the fragrance into the ambient.
An air freshener unit that is electrically actuated may be plugged into a wall outlet to power a small heating element within the unit. The heating element is proximate to a cavity or receptacle in which a thermally activated substance is stored. If the air freshener unit is a reusable unit, the thermally activated substance is typically a refillable or replaceable cartridge that is activated by the heat. Over time, a new supply of air freshener substance is required which typically will require some disassembly of the unit. Further, an air freshener unit is limited to one size of packet or cartridge.
What is needed in the art is a heated chemical delivery system device and method that allows for easy and quick replacement of a replaceable or refillable packet and that can accommodate different sizes of packets.
The present invention provides a heated chemical delivery system with at least one side opening that allows for easy replacement of chemical packets.
The invention comprises, in one form thereof, a heated chemical delivery system with an electrical plug-in, a heater electrically connected to the electrical plug-in and a housing connected to both the electrical plug-in and the heater. The housing includes a plurality of sides and a plurality of side openings with each side opening associated with a respective side. At least two of the side openings have different cross-sectional configurations corresponding to different chemical packets to be received therein.
An advantage of the present invention is a heated chemical delivery system device and method that allows for easy and quick replacement of a replaceable or refillable packet.
Another advantage of the present invention is a heated chemical delivery system device and method that can accommodate different size chemical packets.